This invention generally relates to movable platforms, such as those serving as camera dollies, and more particularly concerns a wheel-less, powered, movable platform.
Studio film cameras have traditionally been mounted on heavy wheeled dollies for movement over the studio floor. Also traditionally, such dollies were moved manually requiring, normally, at least two men to roll the dolly in accordance with the requirements of the filming.
Television tape, as opposed to film, cameras have become substantially lighter than studio movie cameras, it has become increasingly popular to film out of the studio "on location" where the underlying surface is not as flat and uniform as the studio floor, and there is increased resistance to employing several persons to simply move the dolly. Even for in-studio use, it would be desirable to have a dolly whose movement is unaffected by electrical cables on the floor.
Even with adequate manpower, such cameras had to be carefully moved so as to not roll over electrical cables and the like which would jar and deflect the camera.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a powered platform that can, under control, move smoothly in any direction so that a single cameraman can not only operate the camera but also guide and move the dolly.
It is also an object to provide a platform of the above kind which is wheel-less and hence capable of moving across obstructions such as electrical cables in a studio, or door jambs on location, without tilting a supported camera. A related object is to provide a platform of the foregoing kind that is compact and, preferably, sized to fit through a conventional door while supporting a camera.
A further object is to provide a platform as characterized above that is subject to relatively simple mechanical control of movement, both as to direction and rate.